Knocked Up
by EragonFanatic
Summary: Eragon/Arya fluff. Not a oneshot. Leave NICE reviews, if you're going to leave a review at all. T for possibilities later on. It's not like the movie 'Knocked Up' at all, more like the song by The Kings of Leon.
1. DawnCrept Comfort

**YAY! Arya/Eragon is the cooliest. This is my **_**first**_** Eragon fanfiction, so be nice please.**

Eragon walked through the dark night in angst. The anger that led him was the only thing to keep him from sleeping. Everyone else in Du Weldenvarden was most likely asleep by now. Though he did not know the time, Eragon could guess that it was either late into the night or early into the morning. And though exhaustion threaghtened to gain control, he did not give up.

It never had been easy to sleep when the only that can be on your mind is the best way to tell the person that you love your true feelings. The weight of Alegaesia felt as though it was roosting upon his shoulders, and the only way to get it off was to tell one girl the way he felt. Then try and add the feeling that an iminate rejection would follow the revealing of Eragon's inner-most secret. What do you get when you add nervousness and depression together? The most likely answer would be anger or angst.

Wrapped upon his own troubles, it didn't strike Eragon that the girl that he had wanted to speak to and thought about every moment of every day was walking towards the place where he currently rested.

Arya had also had trouble sleeping. Feeling passion and guilt at the same time led to nauseousness, which then led to vomiting, which was where Arya was currently arriving. The feeling of needing to vomit also led you upon the tracks to walking blindly through the forest of Du Weldenvarden, not knowing that the very person that you had been wanting to talk to was right there, barely 10 ft. from where she was walking.

Arya stopped walking when she saw that there was someone else ahead of the place where she was standing. Leaned against a tree was a figure that looked to be about a foot taller than herslelf, though it was hard to tell seeing as they were _sitting down_. She walked closer, soon noticing that the figure was slowly taking the beautiful form that was...Eragon. The one she had been attempting to speak to for quite some time.

Eragon stood and turned around to see that someone was standing behind where he had been sitting. Squinting in the moon-light, Eragon realized that it was Arya, the one that he so happened to be nervous/depressed/angsty about. Walking closer he turned towards her to see that she was crying-more like weeping-, and he reached her. Looking down at her, he wrapped his arms around her, not needing to say anything. Not that they _needed_ to say anything.

They stood like that until dawn crept through the forest. Hugging eachother and and crying together. Still not needing to say anything, they comforted eachother until eachother's composure crept back through the layers of their brains.

**Sorry about the shortness of it all. Leave **_**nice **_**reviews, once again, and tell me if I should update it, though I will anyway.**


	2. Spare Moments

**Here's Chapter 2. I've sorta' skipped some time from the first chapter to this one, but please...enjoy. Rememeber, no bad reviews or I'll kick your ass.**

"How do you expect us to keep this a secret, Eragon?!" Arya yelled at him.

They were standing in his tree with the door locked behind them.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that we can at least...try to keep it a secret until we can get our story straight." said Eragon as he pulled his cloak off.

"Oh, yes. Because that will end so nicely. 'Hey mom, I mean _Queen_, I've accidentally discraced the entire race of Elves and the new dragon rider, but don't worry. It was an accident'." Arya mimicked.

"Okay, so we need a new plan," Eragon sighed and lowered his head. "Why don't we just keep it a secret. No one else has to know. Look at Morzan. He kept his child a secret."

"Yeah, that's all we need right now. Another Murtagh," Arya looked around the room, mind reeling with possible ideas, though they all eventually led to questions that led to thinking about how badly they would be punished. "How do you expect me to hide the fact that my stomach will be rounding out?"

"Arya, I have no idea how we're going to hide any of this, but...we'll figure something out."

"No! We can't figure this out, Eragon. I'm a disgrace! I'll be banned from my people and you will be shunned! Why did we even have to do that in the first place?!" All of the anger that had been penting up inside of her was beginning to come out. Bad thing was, it was coming out all at once.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Ergan put his hands on the sides of her face and looked her in the eyes. "Come back to me, okay. Come back."

The two stood like that for minutes. Calming eachother down occasionally, with soothing words of comfort. Although they probably should have left to avoid suspicion from anyone else, they stayed where they where, looking eachother in the eyes, not needing anything else.

Spare moments were spent tryng to think of ways to either hide a growing child or different ways to tell about it. It was a discraceful thing to have to deal with, the unlawful and unmarriaged birth of a child, but more so seeing as Arya was an elf. The two fought to act normal around eachother, yet it was hard to when one of them would start to think about the thing that would be waiting for them in 8 months.

After dinner one night, Eragon was taking one of his usual walks through the forest, talking with Saphira. Other than himself and Arya, Saphira was the only other that knew about the secret pregnancy of the Queen's daughter.

_You know, you _are_ going to have to tell someone...Eventually, if not sooner._ Saphira said to him.

_I realize that, Saphira. I just hope that Arya won't be shunned because of my irresponsible behavior._ Eragon sighed, as he usually did when thinking about the up and coming baby that _he _had created.

_As do I, little one._

_Are you calling me irresponsible, Saphira?_ Eragon asked her, readying his anger in case it was needed.

_At times, everyone can be irresponsible, including me._ Saphira looked down at her with her saphire eyes.

_Including the Queen. I've got it!_ Eragon bursted with excitement as a new plan lodged into his head.

_Got what, exactly?_

_An idea! I've got to go tell Arya. See you later, Saphira!_ Eragon cried as he lept through the forest, on his way to tell Arya.

**0o Le twitch. Cliff hanger...Sort of. Anyways, ONCE AGAIN! Nice reviews, and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, **_**please**_** leave reviews if you're signed up. Don't just read it.**


	3. Plan Into Action

**Hey. Third chapter. -wiggles eyebrows- Anyways, I was listening to the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay the other day, and for some reason, that song reminds me of Eragon. I don't know why. Just does. Another 'Anyways', here comes a **_**longer**_** Third Chapter. WOOT! Oh, yeah. I couldn't think of any other plan, so don't hate me for it. I had two possiblities, and the other one was retarded.**

Rushing to Arya, who happened to be seated near an oak tree, Eragon panted loudly. Arya looked at him oddly, though patiently let him catch his breath before speaking.

"I...Have a...Plan." Eragon said between gulps of air.

"You do?" Arya brightened and closed the book that she was reading. Standing, she walked several yards away from any other Elves that might have happened to be near them. "What is it?"

Leaning into her ear, Eragon explained his newly-thought-out plan to her in a hushed voice. When he had finished, he backed several inches away and put his eyebrows up in expectation.

"How stupid does that sound?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"I...I never thought of that. It actually makes a bit of logical, well thought-through sense, Eragon. Though we'll have to put it into action after we dine this evening." Arya replied to him as she finally looked up from the bit of grass that she had been staring at.

"Good...Good." Eragon said as he took a deep breath, glad that she didn't think that he was completely nuts.

Eragon sat across from Arya nervously as the kitchen-helpers brought out the third course of their meals. Though Arya was putting on a good act, that is, acting as though she wasn't nervous, though he was not having such an easy time. Queen Islanzadi was chopping her food into small bits, as though she thought it to be the proper thing to do.

Looking near the door, Eragon attempted to keep his mind on other things, tried to ignore the dropping feeling that seemed to swell with every breath. He didn't understand why. He _did_ have a good plan, or idea, whichever one. And it _did_ make sense.

Bearing through the rest of dinner, Eragon and Arya stayed behind with Islanzadi after the kitchen-helpers had cleared the table and washed it down. Slowly, yet bravely, they stepped up to Islanzadi and stared, waiting for her to notice their lingering forms.

"Yes?" she finally asked, looking at them with a guilt-forming glare.

"We need to talk to you." Arya said.

"You _are_ talking to me." Islanzadi pointed out rudely.

"In private."

"Oh, alright." Islanzadi led them to the corner of the Dining Hall and turned towards them. "Well?"

"I've noticed something...peculiar." Eragon said to her.

"And, what would that be?"

"That, you have a daughter," he gestured to Arya. "Yet, no husband. I'm not going to buy that whole, 'He passed away,' bit either." (**A/N: I don't know if Arya doesn't have a Father. But...If she does, play along, okay?)**

"Shh! That is not to be spoken about," Islanzadi muttered harshly. "I know very well, most likely better than anyone, that Arya has no father, and it is not because he died either."

"Then, why isn't he here?" Eragon asked her.

"I became pregnant when I was about Arya's age. It was an accident, yet it was also a disgrace. I had no way of taking back my horrible mistake, so I hid the baby, that would be you Arya, and pretended, later of course, that I had simply found her one day. It was lying, I know, but it bought me time. Don't judge me for the mistake that I made when I was a measley youth with no care in the world. Having a baby to care for matured me, and I now realize how horrible the mistake that I and your father forged. He, not unexpectantly, fled when he had finished with me, not caring for you,"she looked at Arya, "And not caring about me. He _didn't_ care. I have since then vowed that my daughter will not have a man such as her father, not that she won't make the same mistake that I now regret." Islanzadi finished her story and looked between Arya and Eragon. "But...I don't see why you would care about this unless-" She looked at Arya with wide eyes. "You didn't." Arya nodded and Islanzadi's jaw dropped. "I'm going to be a grandmother." Then she turned to Eragon. "You?"

"Yes. I am so sorry, it was an accident." Eragon said in shame as he looked at the floor.

"Eragon, though I think that the mistake that Arya and yourself made, I'm grateful that you are being so mature about this situation. I couldn't have asked for someone better." Islanzadi told them.

Suddenly, she hugged both Eragon and Arya in a tight, rib-cracking hug and began to cry. They both left when it was all finished.

"We did it." Arya said as they walked back to their own housings.

"Yes we did." Eragon said, smiling.

"Good night," Arya said as they reached her tree.** (A/N: Did she live in a tree like Eragon's? I don't know. Deal with it.) **Smiling, she pulled herself up and kissed Eragon lightly on the mouth. "I love you." Then, she disappeared into her room.

"I love you too." Eragon lingered on the spot, then raced back to his own tree to tell Saphira.

**YAY FOR LENGTH!! Once again **_**nice **_**reviews if you want to leave a review.**


	4. The Coming Months

**Fourth Chapter. WEEE! Again, I've skipped some time. I don't know how much, maybe a few months, nothing serious, you decide how long.**

As Arya's stomach grew to a proportionate size, Eragon began to find that every day was spent mostly taking care of her. She requested odd foods that Eragon had to run around, asking everyone that he came upon, to get. She also had begun to have horrible mood swings that often irriated anyone within a league of her.

The only time that Eragon actually had to himself was when he was at a council in the morning, which only happened every few weeks, or when he was taking his lessons, which only took approximately 3 hours of his day all together. He slept in the same room as Arya, in case she needed something in the middle of the night, which happened at least six times every night.

When Eragon was gone, Arya would stay in her room, rested, and wait for him to return. As to keep her healthy, they would take four walks a day and would even attempt at sparring during different days. Because of her worsening state, (**A/N: IN otherwards, she's getting even more freakin' pregnant!!)** \Eragon was allowed to stay with her, away from councils and lessons, two days a week, all of which that time would be spent cleaning up the finished product of her morning sickness.

One morning, a month after he had been spending almost every day next to Arya, Eragon awoke lying next to her. Morning sunlight lit the room and he quickly got up to shut the blinds that covered the windows, as he remembered how cranky she became from being awoken early. Sighing, he fell onto the floor in exhaustion.

Even though it was late in the morning, he was still quite tired and felt a huge need to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Knowing that he couldn't do that, he shook Arya awake, seeing as it was time for their first walk of the day. She stirred and groaned at him.

"Let me go back to sleep." she said as she pulled the covers back over her head, which was hard because of her stomach.

"Come on, we have to go on the first walk of the day, I don't have lessons today, so if you get it done now, you can rest before the next walk." Eragon told her as he, once again, pulled the covers from her head.

"Fine," Arya sat up and pulled herself out of bed, with Eragon's help of course. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit for herself. Turning back to Eragon, she said, "Help me?"

After helping her dress, and getting dressed himself, the two walked down and stood by the base of a tree. Turning to the West, they began to walk. It was silent, except the sound of Arya breaking up the silence with her breath. Finally, after walking for twenty minutes straight, they stopped and sat down, resting upon a Willow tree.

"You okay?" Eragon asked Arya as he saw that she was still panting.

"No, but I'll get over it." Arya replied with a small smile.

"Ooh. Sarcasm." Eragon laughed lightly at her, and put his arm on her waist.

"Why do you force me to go on these stupid walks, Eragon?" she asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't want our baby to be unhealthy, right? And the best way to keep the baby healthy, is to keep _you_ healthy." Eragon explained to her.

"Yeah. Sure. Nice excuse. Come up with a better one next time." Arya said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's head back." Eragon helped her to her feet and together, they began the long, excercising walk back.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. The next one will be longer. I promise. I'll most likely have it out by either tonight or tomorrow morning, the chapter that is, so...leave **_**nice**_** reviews.**


	5. Baby Shower

**So...5th chapter. Squee, I'm so proud of myself. I promised a longer one so here it is. It's the planning - and happening- of the Baby Shower. I've decided that their baby is a...Oh, just read it. **

Eragon sighed at sat down on the ground, with his head leaned back against a tree. It was hard work, planning for a baby shower, though Islanzadi and Arya had taken mostly to the planning, he was still exhausted from being constantly badgered to help. Finally, he had gotten away.

Saphira was somewhat mad from being constantly neglected, yet when Eragon asked her about it, she said that she understood. She seemed to find ways to spend her day, and though Eragon didn't know what they were, they seemed to take a lot of energy, seeing as she never talked to him while she was doing 'whatever it was'.

The looks from the Elves that would pass him, gave him odd looks, some of disgust and some of encouragement, and some that were impossible to read. And though none of them asked any questions or gave him any remarks, seeing them made Eragon feel as guilty as he had the night that he and Arya had told Islanzadi about the child.

The Baby Shower was to take place in less than an hour, Eragon didn't feel like leaving his spot at the tree to go back to Ary and Islanzadi and be badgered once again. He had a made enough migrane without _that_ pain adding to it more. So, he sat for what seemed like an hour, but must only have been twenty minutes, until he finally, stood and went to where the Baby Shower was to take place.

The Baby Shower was to take place in a small clearing sorrounded by Willow Trees, and by the time that Eragon got there, a very pregnant Arya was putting the final touches on the decorations. Between two trees hung a large, parchment banner that had 'It's a Boy' scrawled upon it in ink. As Arya noticed Eragon's sudden presence and walked or _waddled_ over to him.

Eragon stiffled a laugh as he realized _just_ how pregnant Arya was. He was used to her small and petite form, and now she had a small and pregnant form. She was already 8 months into her prengnancy, so she only had another month, at least.

"We're done. The guests should start arriving at any minute." Arya told Eragon as Islanzadi set out drinks behind her.**(A/N: I know how **_**cheesey **_**this must sound, but I'm trying to keep the baby shower as 'Modern' as I can, so...Suck an egg.)**

"Sorry I couldn't help. I was...stressed." Eragon explained to her. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Islanzadi stopped what she was doing and watched them, hands on her heart. **(A/N:lol. Stupid Islanzadi. Thought I should add some HUMOR, BABY!Get it...Baby?)**

Just then, guests started pouring into the clearing, presents in hand and put all of the gifts on the table. After everyone had eaten, Arya and Eragon opened the presents, getting more than one teething rods.**(A/N: Sorry for all of the notes, just wanted to say that they don't have **_**Teething Rings**_**, they have **_**Teething Rods.lol)**_

When that had finished, Arya announced the name that she and Eragon had chosen for the baby boy that they were going to have.

"His name will be Beroan Galzra." Arya announced and was immediatley followed by a loud sound of applause. Even Eragon had applauded, though he was the one that had that had thought of naming him after a rider, like he, himself, had been named.

The shower lasted for several hours, when it had finished, Islanzadi helped Eragon and carry their presents back to Eragon's tree, where they had been staying. When she had finished, she left and Arya fell back onto the bed, asleep. Eragon watched her with a smile on his face, before joining her. As he lay in bed, next to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and his child, he realized just how lucky he was.

**Okay...Shortish I think. Sorry for the cheesey ending and all of the notes, I'm just really, really, **_**really**_** hyper right now. Again, **_**nice**_** reviews only.**


	6. Going into Labor

**Yeah. What Chapter am I on?? I've forgotten. Anyways, here's Chapter Whatever. Be happy. You won't have to endure me updating this story much longer.**

The wedding was to be held exactly one month after the birth of Beroan Galzra, Arya's and his baby boy. They were waiting until Arya had given birth, and had time to get rid of all of the baby fat that she had grown from being pregnant. Eragon had decided to take responsibility for his fast actions, and marry her, though it wasn't like he wasn't going to eventually.

The thought of standing at the front of a crowd, near a priest, watching Arya march down an aisle in a beautiful gown made him sweat almost immediatley. It felt odd. He had always thought of himself to be the kind of person that wouldn't marry, just roam the streets, looking for work. Yet there he was, thinking out the last final stages of his wedding, by himself.

Arya was already nine months pregnant. She was two days over due, and had not yet showed signs of going into labor. Though they did not know the exact date of Beroan Galzra's birth, they could guess and have it almost completely accurate.

Eragon looked at his sorroundings slowly. He finished his lunch by the Willow tree clearing as the first feelings of boredom crept through his brain. Though, wanting to go back to his tree and Arya, he wasn't allowed. Islanzadi had forced him to leave while she talked to Arya, and though he didn't know why, he didn't dare argue.

Turning on the spot he inspected a tree that stood near him. The details were complete, yet disturbing. He could see every last aspect that was on the bark. Every rut, every chip, every dot. he must have had 10/10 vision or so most would think. Though it was unnerving it helped keep his mind on other things than worry at the moment.

Just then, his peace was disturbed by a small boy running into the clearing. He seemed sweaty and was out of breath, like he had been running. Eragon let the boy catch his breath before speaking.

"Argetlam, you have been summoned by Queen Islanzadi to your tree. Princess Arya has gone into labor." the boy said between breaths.

Eragon jumped to his feet and started running immediatley, though the boy stayed in the clearing. He ran for what seemed like minutes, though it must have been at least a league, for his feet ached as he stood outside his tree.

There were several people standing there, all of them had an odd escence of joy on their faces. Islanzadi came out of the room and looked at him with a smile. She opened the door and ushered him inside.

Eragon kneeled beside Arya on his bed, allowing her to grip his hand tightly. Eragon smiled the greatest smile that he ever had and awaited to see his son in near-silence.

**Again with the shortness. I love the cliff-hanger though. The last chapter-that is the one after next- will be the longest, and the next chapter will be close to that. Don't get mad at the shortness, it needed the cliff-hanger. **_**Nice**_** reviews.**


	7. Giving Birth

**Next to the last chapter, peeps. Sorry about the shortness of the entire fanfiction. As soon as I finish this one, I'll be sure to start on my second Eragon/Arya fanfic, so don't get peeved.**

Arya squeezed Eragon's hand as a healer came into the room. Kneeling at the end of the bed, she began to speak quietly to Islanzadi. Arya screamed, though Eragon calmed her every time. Islanzadi came to them after the first hour, kneeling beside her daughter. And though the room was loud, everyone-except Arya, of course- was smiling in anticipation.

Arya's labor went on for what seemed like hours. Later on, the healer cried in glee that a head was coming out. After that, she said that the baby's torso was beginning to come out, and Islanzadi screamed in excitement and went to the healer 'To Watch' as she said.

Eragon muttered comforting words to Arya as the most important event of both of their lives carried on. Everytime that she gasped or cried out in pain, he would pull her forehead to his and say, "Come back to me. Come back," which was the only thing that could keep her calm enough to keep pushing.

The entire happening reminded Eragon of the time that he and Roran had talked about having a child. Roran said he was a 'Ninny' for being excited about having a child, yet Eragon had insisted that having a baby meant that he was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Even anticipation could not have formed Arya in his head, her being the most beautiful, mouth-opening, breath-taker that must have ever existed.

_"You're such a ninny, Eragon. Why would you _want_ to have a baby?" a 10-year-old Roran asked as he played with a small leather strip in the fields. _

_"Because, Roran, that means that I'm married to the most beautiful women in the world. And that beats having to wait, doesn't it?" replied a 8-year-old Eragon as he sat cross-legged in the grass._

_"If I have to get married, I want to marry Katrina." Roran said, dreamily staring at the grass._

_"You mean the butcher's daughter. I wouldn't do that if I was paid. Sloan scares me." Eragon shivered._

_"Yeah, but Katrina is _so_ pretty."_

_"Now who's the ninny?" Eragon taunted with a laugh._

_Smiling, Roran pounced on him. That started the wrestling match that went on until sun down. _

After a while, Saphira poked her head in the window and watched. This _must_ have been the most exciting and prolonged moments of Eragon's life. It seemed to be endless, though he stayed with Arya.

Finally, Islanzadi screamed loudly and the healer held up a small baby that squirmed in her arms. The healer washed the baby off lightly and wrapped him in a cloth, handing him to Eragon.

Eragon held the child firmly, yet did not look down at it. The baby was everything that Arya had dreamed about. So, without looking, Eragon handed the child to Arya. Arya took the baby without a question, and looked down at it laying pitifully in her arms.

She looked down at her son, and he looked back at her. They stared at eachother for the longest time. The baby was everything that she had dreamed about, and she started crying after a while.

Finally she said, "Hello, Beroan. I'm your momma." She continued to hold him for the next few minutes, then, finally, handed Beroan to Eragon.

He took his son into his arms lovingly and stared down at him. They say babies that young can't smile, yet Beroan smiled up at Eragon with the widest grin that his father had ever seen. Eragon rubbed his forehead softly, and soon, the baby was asleep.

Sitting down on the end of bed, Eragon handed the sleeping baby to Islanzadi, then walked over and slumped in the bed next to Arya. The two looked at eachother, smiling broadly. Eragon put his arms around his soon-to-be wife and continued to smile. As the healer left and Islanzadi introduced Beroan to Saphira, Arya and Eragon were soon fast asleep, leaving the baby to bond with his father's dragon.

**The next chapter is the Wedding. YAY!! I hoped you like this one. The next chapter is absolutely going to be the longest one yet. Should I make Beroan be the ring-bearer. Message me if I should.**


	8. To Be Wed

**Last chapter. It's going to have to be long. Orik's in this one. YAY ORIK!! Anyways. Leave nice farewell reviews.**

Eragon pulled a green tunic on himself. His brown pants had green silk in between his legs, making it match the tunic. His hair was straightened, and his bangs were off to the side. All in all, he looked better than he had in a while. Then again, he had too.

Pinning a rose to the right of his tunic, Eragon inspected his outfit. Seeing it fit, he walked out from behind a tree and entered the Willow-fenced, clearing.

That was where the wedding was set up at. Chairs were made into rows, split in the middle to make an aisle. There was a platform at the front of the clearing. The priest stood there, holding a book. A line of male elves stood to the left of the platform. To the right of the platform, 7 female elves lined themselves in order.

Eragon walked swiftly up the aisle, and took his place to the left of the platform. Looking out at all of the elves of Ellesmera. An orchestra of elves smiled up at Eragon happily and awaited the arrival of the bride. Nervousness bubbled within his chest as he listened and watched for his soon-to-be wife. Beroan sat on Islanzadi's lap in the back of the clearing, with the pillow and the rings.

Just then, soft orchestra music began to play, and Arya began to walk slowly down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Orik. Eragon couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

She wore a white dress that's wrist-ends made it look as though Arya's hands were jutting from the mouths of roses. From the waist down also looked like a rose, and made the dress look...different.

Arya stopped as she stood in front of Eragon. He took her by the arm as Orik went up and stood on the platform, and the two walked up onto the platform themselves. Holding eachother's hands, they listened to everything that the priest said. Finally they both said, "I do," And Islanzadi stood up.

She held Beroan in her arms. Beroan held the pillow with the rings on it and carried it to the front of the clearing. Taking the rings off the pillow, Eragon and Arya put the rings on eachother, muttering their vows. When they had finished, everyone 'Aaahheed'.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Pulling Arya into his arms. **(A/N: Think of how Shaggy jumps into Scooby's arms)** they began to walk back down the aisle, everyone throwing the heads of roses on them. Laughing lightly, Eragon and Arya stopped in the middle of the aisle. As everyone continued throwing the roses on them, Eragon and Arya had their first passionate kiss as husband and wife.

_The End_

**I know that this was supposed to be longer, but...I just couldn't make it be. Sorry about that. Please leave **_**nice **_**farewell reviews.**


End file.
